I've Got A Theory
by redcarrot
Summary: ...what can we face if we're together. E/O story. 2 Autoren.
1. Who'll Stop The Rain ?

Titel: **I've Got A Theory**

Autoren: **redcarrot & Lindenlife**

Autor dieses Kapitels: **Lindenlife**

_Diese Story ist in der Ich Perspektive geschrieben. Das erste Kapitel "Who'll Stop The Rain ?" wurde in der Gegenwart geschrieben, was in den nächsten Kapiteln nicht der Fall sein wird. Lindenlife wollte diese Zeitform einfach mal ausprobieren. Die folgenden Kapitel werden in Vergangenheit verfasst._

* * *

Ich komme mir gerade echt verarscht vor. Es regnet, es ist kalt, ich bin nass.  
Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich hier stehe und mir das antue.  
Und diesem schreienden Kind drehe ich auch gleich den Hals um.  
Wie kann ein kleines Mädchen, was außerdem noch so süß aussieht, wenn es nicht grad schreien würde, so einen Krach machen?  
Die Kleine hatte angefangen in einer Pfütze zu spielen. In einer tiefen Pfütze versteht sich. Ihre Mutter findet das wahrscheinlich nicht so toll, dass ihre Sachen jetzt aussehen, als wären sie seit Jahren nicht gewaschen worden und als wenn sie davor in ein riesen Schlammloch gefallen wären.  
Aber es ist ihre eigene Schuld.  
Wenn ich ein Kind hätte, würde ich es nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen, alleine schon aus dem Grund, dass ich viel zu viel Angst hätte, dass meinem Kind etwas zustoßen könnte.  
Bloß dafür müsste sich noch der richtige Mann finden.  
Die Mutter der Kleinen stand unter einem Regenschirm mit ihren schicken Geschätfsklamotten und telefonierte.  
Klar, dass die Kleine den unbeobachteten Moment nutze, um ihre Kindheit raus zulassen. Wer hätte das an ihrer Stelle nicht getan?  
Also in diesem Alter. Ok manche machen das vielleicht noch heute.  
Eigentlich konnte einem das Mädchen ja leid tun.  
Nach dem Aussehen ihrer Mutter zu urteilen, war die Mutter eine Spießerin, der nur ihr Job wichtig war. Das Kind kam erst an zweiter Stelle.  
Sowas konnte und wollte ich nicht verstehen. Wahrscheinlich durfte sie gar nichts tun. Weder sich schmutzig machen, noch irgendwelche fettigen oder süßen Sachen essen, wie es Kinder in dem Alter gerne taten oder sich einfach nur amüsieren.  
Aber dieses Geschreie von ihr, dass machte mich gerade echt wahnsinnig.  
Die Mutter zerrte nun das wütende Kind einfach weiter.  
Erstaunlich wie sie das schaffte.  
Ihr Handy hatte sie sich zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, in der einen Hand hielt sie den Regenschirm fest, in der anderen hatte sie ihr schreiendes Kind und außerdem hatte sie noch ein Haufen Tüten über ihren Armen hängen.  
Ich beachtete die beiden nicht weiter, da das Geschrei zunehmend leiser wurde.  
Ich habe meine eigenen Probleme.  
Der Regen wurde zunehmend stärker und meine nassen Klamotten wurden dadurch nicht wirklich trockener.  
Ich stehe jetzt hier seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten und fing auch noch an zu zittern.  
Ich holte mein Handy raus und hielt schützend meine Hand über das kleine Gerät.  
Kein Anruf, keine Nachricht.  
Die Wut stieg in mir hoch.  
Langsam kamen mir auch die Tränen. Ein Glück sah man sie jedoch nicht.  
Dafür dankte ich Gott, jedoch nicht dafür, dass ich überhaupt in diese Situation geraten war.  
Um mich abzulenken beobachtete ich weiter meine Umgebung.  
Eine ältere Frau probierte gerade unbeschadet die Straße zu überqueren, was ihr aber nicht wirklich so gut gelang, da die Straße zu dicht befahren war. Ich frage mich, warum sie nicht einfach 100 Meter weiterging, dort war eine Ampel.  
Ein paar Jugendliche, die aussahen, als wenn sie sich keine neuen Klamotten leisten können, saßen unter einem Haueingang und rauchten eine nach der anderen.  
Eine Familie mit zwei Kindern eilte auf ihr Auto zu, damit sie und ihre Einkäufe nicht noch nasser wurden.  
Zwei junge Erwachsene, ich vermute, dass sie Touristen sind, schauten hilflos auf eine Karte die schon halb aufgeweicht war. Trotz des schlechten Wetters hatten beide Sonnenbrillen auf.  
Sie zeigten aufgeregt in verschiedene Richtungen.  
Neben den beiden buddelte ein streunender Hund in einer umgefallen Mülltonne.  
Wahrscheinlich suchte er sich sein Abendessen.  
Wäre er in einer guten Familie, würde er bestimmt richtig niedlich aussehen.  
Vielleicht schaffe ich mir später auch mal einen Hund an, wenn ich eine Familie gegründet habe, falls das irgendwann der Fall sein sollte.  
Über meine Beobachtungen merkte ich, wie meine Tränen weniger wurden und schließlich ganz versiegten.  
Gut so, denn ich, Olivia Benson, war stark, ich konnte einfach nicht wegen so einer Lappalie weinen.  
Nachdem ich alles genau unter die Lupe genommen hatte, was so um mich herum abging, holte ich erneut mein Handy aus der Tasche, hielt wieder meine Hand schützend über das empfindliche Gerät und seufzte enttäuscht auf, als ich immer noch keine Nachricht oder einen Anruf entdeckte.  
Wenigstens etwas, irgendetwas, es musste doch ein Lebenszeichen kommen. Eine Absage.  
Nichts.  
Der Regen kam mir jetzt noch stärker vor und der Himmel wurde zunehmend dunkler. Ich vermute, es wird heute noch ein Gewitter geben.  
Langsam kroch die Kälte weiter in mich hinein.  
Ich hatte sie vollkommen ignoriert, als ich meine Umwelt beobachtet hatte.  
Und ehe ich mich versah, kam eine riesige, schmutzige Wasserfront auf mich zu und spritze mich voll.  
Nicht, dass mir das noch was ausmachte, so nass wie ich war.  
Aber dieses schmutzige, stinkende Wasser von der Straßenrinne war echt zu viel.  
Womit hatte ich das verdient. Verdammt nochmal.  
Ich starrte mit offenem Mund und ausgestreckten Armen dem Auto, welches mit viel zu überhöhter Geschwindigkeit die Straße entlangfuhr, nach und ließ ein „Scheiße, du verdammter Mistkerl" von mir.

Die Passanten, die mich dabei anschauten, als sie an mir vorbei gingen, waren mir dabei vollkommen egal.  
Ich hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll.  
Wütend drehte ich mich auf der Stelle um und stapfte miefend und tropfnass Richtung zu Hause.

------------

**AN:** _Wir bitten um Review, Das 2. Kapitel folgt sogleich. =]_


	2. Lustlos

**2. Kapitel**

**Autor:** redcarrot

* * *

Jegliche Ambition zur Arbeit zu gehen waren mir vergangen. Immer noch sauer wegen des gestrigen Tages, der beschissener hätte nicht sein können, lag ich in meinem Bett und machte keine Anstalten mich aufzurichten, um es noch pünktlich zur Arbeit zu schaffen.  
Ich starrte auf die Anzeige meines Weckers, der neben dem Bett auf der Komode platziert war.

7:15 Uhr.

Genau vor einer halben Stunde hätte ich schon aufstehen sollen.  
Mein Oberkörper lag bäuchlings auf der eigentlich viel zu weichen Matratze. Schon seit längerem wollte ich mir eine neue besorgen, da ich manchmal, wie in diesem Moment, das Gefühl hatte, mein Körper würde von etwas nach unten gezogen werden. Meine nackten Beine baumelten frei über der Bettkante. Das Gesicht in das flauschige Kopfkissen gedrückt, ließ ich einen kurzen, seltsam klingenden Ton aus meiner Kehle dringen und beschloss spontan mich nun doch endlich auf den Weg zur Arbeit zu machen. Ließ mir jedoch mit jeglicher Körperpflege Zeit, um nur nicht noch gestresster auf Arbeit zu erscheinen.

Im Gebäude angekommen flitzten meine Augen durch die Büros. Mein Blick weilte auf meinem Schreibtisch und wanderte dann zu Elliots. Sein Platz war leer. Was mir im Moment auch lieber gewesen war. Ich wollte mir noch ein wenig Freiraum schaffen, um mir unsinnige Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er sich gegenüber mir verhalten würde und umgekehrt. Allerdings konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Grund seinens Fehlens an 'der Sache' des gestrigen Abends lag, und sich nicht traute mir gegenüber zu stehen.  
Nein.  
So war El nicht.  
Vermutlich holte er sich in diesem Moment nur einen Kaffee, so wie wir beide es manchmal taten. Am Coffeeshop vorbei und schnell einen schwarzen mit zwei Stück Zucker, so wie er es bevorzugte.  
Vielleicht hatte er aber auch wieder Stress in der Familie. So leid es mir tat, ich hatte schon oft davon mitbekommen, wenn er Streit mit Kathy hatte und ich wollte mich grundsätzlich da heraushalten, jedoch klappte dies öfters nicht. Dabei hatte ich ihr versucht klar zu machen, dass mich ihre Probleme und Streitigkeiten nichts angingen. Umso geschockter war ich, als sie mir beichtete, sie hätte schon lange mit der Vermutung gelebt, Elliot würde sich mehr um mich sorgen, als um sie und seine Kinder. Wenn er solch einen Eindruck bei seiner Frau beziehungsweise Exfrau hinterließ, bereitete das mir schon ein wenig Kopfzerbrechen.

Ich fand mich selber verloren in der Eingangshalle stehend, immer noch leer starrend auf unsere Schreibtische wieder. Bis mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte und mich aus meiner Tagträumerei riss.

Munch schaute mir über die Schulter. Mit seiner großen Brille auf der Nase, fragte ich mich des öfteren, ob diese nicht eher sein Sehvermögen einschrenkte.

„Morgen Olivia. Du stehst hier so verloren in der Gegend rum. Alles in Ordnung?"

Seine Augen, obwohl ich sie durch die leicht getönten Gläser seiner Brille nicht wirklich gut erkennen konnte, machten einen besorgten Eindruck. Ich lächelte nur etwas unbeholfen.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Mein...mein Schlaf war nicht besonders gut.", log ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte, zögerte er kurz und drehte sich noch einmal in meine Richtung.

„Hey, wo ist eigentlich Elliot abgeblieben?"  
Anscheinend hatte er den leeren Platz entdeckt. Ich überlegte mir sorgfältig meine Wortwahl.  
„Ähm...ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, vielleicht wollte er sich noch einen Kaffee holen.", antwortete ich und versuchte nicht weiter interessiert zu klingen.

„Im Coffeeshop...?"  
Er blinzelte. Wieder konnte ich es nicht wirkich erkennen, aber nach langen Jahren, die ich Munch schon kannte, hatte ich ein gewisses Feeling dafür entwickelt.  
Er setzte fort.

„Vorhin hatte ich dort vorbeigeschaut, mit der Hoffnung euch beide dort zu finden. Aber ihr wart nicht da."

Schleunigst suchte ich nach einer anderen Erklärung. In der ganzen Nacht hatte ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was es wohl für einen guten Grund hätte geben können, mich einfach so in der Kälte, im Regen stehen zu lassen.

„Hast du ihn denn schon angerufen?", dabei machte er eine Geste, die die Deutlichkeit seiner Frage verstärken sollte.

Alles bloß das nicht. Ich werde ihn keinesfalls anrufen. Er kann sich gefälligst selbst melden, wenn er etwas zu sagen hat.  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte daraufhin:

„Er wird sich schon melden, wenn irgendwas ist."

Bevor sich unsere Wege wieder trennten, erweckte ein schrilles Klingeln wieder unsere Aufmerksamkeit.  
Ein Telefon.  
Mein Kopf bewegte sich blitzartig in Richtung meines Schreibtisches.  
Mein Telefon.


	3. Driver

3. Kapitel

Autor: Lindenlife

* * *

Unfähig mich auch nur im Geringsten zu rühren, klingelte das Telefon unaufhaltsam weiter.  
„Willst du nicht ran gehen?", fragte Munch mich nun auffordernd.  
Ich konnte jedoch nicht, konnte mich immer noch nicht rühren.  
Als das Klingeln kurz darauf verebbte, merkte ich, dass ich den Atem angehalten hatte.  
Munch schaute mich verwundert an, war jedoch so rücksichtsvoll, nicht noch eine Frage zu stellen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?"  
Ohne mich umzudrehen, wusste ich, dass Fin hinter mir stand und Munch nun fragte, was mit mir los wäre.  
Ohne die beiden weiter zu beachten, ging ich zu meinem Schreibtisch und ließ mich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf dem Stuhl nieder.  
Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in meine Armen und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.  
Wäre ich doch nur im Bett geblieben!  
Warum hatte ich mich überhaupt entschlossen, aufzustehen?  
Ich wollte wieder in mein Bett, meinen Kopf in mein Kissen stecken.  
Ich hätte mich krank melden können, dann hätte ich das alles nicht gesehen, dass Elliot nicht da war.  
Ich wollte sauer auf ihn sein, doch jetzt fing ich an, mir Sorgen zu machen.  
Der Coffeeshop war nicht weit weg und soweit ich wusste, war er auch nie so voll, dass Elliot Stunden wegbleiben würde.  
Ok 10 Minuten gab ich ihm noch.  
Danach war seine Frist abgelaufen.  
Und was wäre nun, wenn die 10 Minuten entscheidend waren?  
Er im Graben lag?  
Meine Hilfe brauchte?  
Wahrscheinlich sah ich einfach zu viel fernsehen.  
Ich hob meinen Kopf und schaute in die Richtung, wo ich eben noch gestanden hatte.  
Munch, Fin, Casey, Huang und Cragen standen dort und schauten mich an.  
Ich schaute total entgeistert zurück.  
„Wir dachten, du wärst eingeschlafen", verkündete Munch.  
„Nein, bin ich nicht", gab ich leicht gereizt zurück.  
Die Schaulustigen trennten sich wieder und begaben sich an ihre Arbeitsplätze zurück, bis auf Cragen, der auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro bei mir anhielt.  
„Olivia, ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung?"  
„Ja, ja ich denke schon. Ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen", gab ich seufzend zurück.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie wieder nach Hause gehen. Sie sehen nicht gut aus."  
Klasse, das war genau die Art Aufmunterung, die eine Frau hören wollte.  
„Nein Captain, ich… es geht schon."  
Der Captain nickte mir noch einmal zu und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung des Büros fort.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mir gestern etwas eingefangen.  
Schließlich stand ich eine Weile im Regen, dank eines gewissen Herren.  
Aber wenn er nun doch verletzt wäre?  
Und ich ihm Unrecht tat mit meinen Anschuldigungen?  
Ich befand mich echt in einer Zwickmühle.  
Meine Hand glitt langsam zum Telefon und legte sich auf den schwarzen Hörer.  
Ich rang mit mir.  
Es war ganz einfach, nur den Hörer abnehmen, seine Nummer wählen und Hallo sagen.  
Bloß wie würde er reagieren?  
Was, wenn er nicht mit mir sprechen wollen würde? Wenn er sofort wieder auflegte?  
Wiederrum war ich mir keiner Schuld bewusst.  
Ich hatte mir die ganze Zeit den Kopf zerbrochen, was ich getan hatte.  
Was hatte ich falsch gemacht? Womit hatte ich das verdient?  
Ich sollte aufhören, mir sinnlos Fragen zu stellen.  
Das konnte auf die Dauer ja nicht gut gehen.  
Mir brummte der Schädel.  
Ich nahm meine Hand wieder vom Telefon, stand auf und ging zum Büro des Captain.  
Die Tür stand offen, trotzdem klopfte ich an und Cragen schaute zu mir.  
„Olivia, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
„Captain, ich glaube, wenn es keinen wichtigen Fall gibt, geh ich lieber nach Hause."  
„Nein, gibt es nicht. Ruhen Sie sich aus und wir sehen uns morgen gesund und munter wieder."  
„Danke."  
Ich lächelte dem Captain noch einmal zu und drehte mich daraufhin um.  
Die 10 Minuten waren auch schon lange vorbei.  
Elliot war nicht aufgetaucht.  
Hätte ich mir denken können.  
Ich nahm meine Jacke von meinem Stuhl und verließ, ohne die anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen, die SVU und begab mich auf direktem Wege nach Hause.

Gut, ich war nicht nach Hause gegangen.  
Irgendwie hatte ich einfach nicht die Motivation alleine auf meinem Bett zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen.  
Ich überlegte, zu Kathy zu gehen, vielleicht würde sie wissen, wo Elliot steckte.  
Doch wie würde es aussehen, wenn ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte und sogar sie fragte.  
Ich könnte immer noch mit dem Argument kommen, dass er nicht zur Arbeit erschienen ist, was auch der Wahrheit entsprach und Cragen mich geschickt hatte.  
Ja, dass entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber Notlügen waren erlaubt.  
Also ging ich in die Richtung, in der Kathy wohnte.  
Elliot war vor kurzen wieder ausgezogen.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange er dieses Spielchen noch treiben wollte, aber es ging mich nichts an.  
Die Straße kam mir heute dunkler vor, als sie sonst war.  
Die Luft, die Menschen, die Autos, nichts war wie sonst.  
Als wenn sich die ganze Welt meinen Gefühlen angepasst hatte.  
Das machte mir etwas Angst, jedoch wusste ich, dass ich es mir wahrscheinlich alles nur einbildete.  
Ich beobachtete die Leute, die um mich herum liefen.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir langsam Hobbys suchen und nicht immer nur irgendwelche Leute beobachten.  
Ich blieb stehen, als ich an eine Kreuzung kam und wartete darauf, dass die Ampel für mich grün wurde.  
Allerdings fuhren gerade noch unaufhaltsam die Autos vorbei.  
Und dann sah ich es, dass schwarze Auto, welches direkt an mir vorbei fuhr.  
Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ich hatte jedoch alles klar und deutlich gesehen.  
Der Moment war so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war.  
Diese Haltung, wie er das Lenkrad festhielt und den konzentrierten Blick auf die Straße.  
Eine blonde Frau neben ihn, die eindeutig nicht Kathy war, dafür war sie zu jung.  
Ich hatte den Fahrer des Autos genau gesehen. Ich war zu oft mit ihm mitgefahren.  
Der Fahrer war niemand anderes als Elliot…


	4. At Stabler's

**2. Kapitel**

**Autor:** redcarrot

* * *

Ich stand da. Meine Füße fühlten sich an wie Blei. Tonnenschwer, es gab keine Möglichkeit sie zu bewegen. Mein Blick schwebte in der von Abgas verpessteten Luft. Ich bemerkte noch nicht mal die Scharr von Leuten, die an mir vorbei rauschte. Glubschige grün-graue Augen sah ich vor mir. Sie waren noch Meter von mir entfernt, trotzdem konnte ich ihre Farbe genau erkennen. Was ich als in die Luft starren wahrnahm, missverstand der glubschäugige große Mann, der mir mit reizendem Tonfall ins Gesicht pustete.

„Was glotzten so, huh?!", ein Speichelregen ließ sich auf meine glühende Wange nieder.

Der nette Kerl von eben stieß unsanft seine Schulter gegen meine. Mein Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich aber schnell wieder. Probleme konnte ich nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Ich hatte reichlich genug davon. Endlich realisierte ich die grüne Ampel, die mich schließlich davon abhielt sonderbar in der Gegend rumzustehen. Meine Füße brachten mich sicher auf die andere Straßenseite. Jetzt hatte ich wieder einigermaßen meine Gedanken gesammelt und fragte mich wieder im Stillen, wer diese mysteriöse Frau neben Elliots Seite gewesen sein könnte. Ich vertstand es nicht. Wenn er Probleme hatte, würde er mir es erzählen, jedenfalls ging ich bisher immer davon aus, da er mir sonst immer alles über seine zerbrochene und wieder herrgestellte Beziehung zu seiner Frau erzählt hatte. Ich armes Ding. Hab mir das immer nett lächelnd angehört. Als Freundin tut man das für die Menschen, die man gern hat. Nicht dass mich dieses ganze Beziehungs Hin-und-Her in irgendeiner Weise auf den Geist ging. Vielleicht manchmal, es ging mich jedoch nichts an, aber ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso El letztendlich doch wieder zurückgekehrt war. Den Kindern wegen, oder sie liebten sich doch noch immer? Vielleicht wollte ich es sogar nicht verstehen.

Nun machte ich mir Gedanken über Nebensächliches. Wichtig war in diesem Moment** nur **Elliot.

Trotz des seltsamen Ereignises eben, machte ich mich weiter auf den Weg zu Kathy. Sollte ich ihr davon erzählen? Nein, ersteinmal nicht.

Vor der Haustür stehend, drückte ich mit der Fingerspitze den Klingelknopf. Auf dem Schild stand gut erkennbar „Stabler". Seltsamer Weise hatte ich immer die Angewohnheit die Aufschrift anzustarren, während ich darauf wartete bis mir jemand die Tür öffnete.

Sie ging einen Spalt auf, sodass gerade zwei Kulleraugen hinausluken konnten, um zu sehen, wer wohl vor der Tür stand.

„Hallo?". Es war Elizabeth**. **Ich schaute zu ihr hinunter um in Augenkontakt mit ihr zu kommen.

„Hallo, Beth. Ist deine Mutter zu Hause?". Tatsächlich erkannte sie mich wieder.

„Oh, Olivia. Mhh...Mommy ist einkaufen. Aber ich bin sicher sie kommt gleich wieder."

Ihre winzigen Hände an die Tür geklammert, schaukelte sie immer wieder in gleichmäßigen Abständen.

Schließlich öffnete sie diese ganz und ließ mich in die Wohnung. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte ich mich immer wohl, wenn ich El's Zuhause betrat. Es erinnerte mich an Familie. „Familie", das Wort zu benutzen, war immer wieder seltsam für mich.

„Möchtest du was trinken?"

Das kleine Mädchen wickelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger und rollte sie wieder aus.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, was für einen entsetzlichen Durst ich hatte.

„Gern." Ich folgte ihr in die Küche. Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank, der eindeutig zu groß für sie war. Ihr Kopf reichte gerade noch bis zur ersten Ablage, um Käse und Joghurt zu erreichen. Sie griff nach einer Eistee Packung.

„Magst du das?". Sie lächelte mich an.

„Klar." Ich lächelte ebenfalls.

Ihre Augen glitzerten. „Ich bin hier die einzige, die dieses Zeug trinkt."

Sie schenkte etwas in ein Glas, das mit Pluto, dem Hund von Mickey Mouse bedruckt war, ein und überreichte es mir.

„Vielen Dank." Ich nahm einen Schluck.

„Dabei schmeckt dieses Zeug doch lecker!", sie lachte, was sich jedoch eher wie ein Quieken anhörte. Sie war wirklich ein süßes Kind.

Ich folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, dessen Einrichtungsstil ich mochte und fragte mich, wer wohl dieses Zimmer eingerichtet hatte. Elizabeth nahm gegenüber mir auf der Sofalehne Platz, während ich mich auf die Couch setzte. In meinem Kopf schwirrten viele Fragen wild durcheinander.

„Sag mal Kleines, war dein Daddy die letzten Tage oft zu Hause?"

Sie schaute von ihrem Glas auf, mir tief in die Augen. Sie schluckte.

„Naja, die letzten Nächte habe ich bei einer Freundin geschlafen. Keine Ahnung, ob er zu Hause war. Ich bin heute erst wieder gekommen. Wieso denn?", fragte sie, neugierig wie kleine Mädchen in ihrem Alter nun mal waren. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihre Knie, die sie fest mit ihren zierlichen Armen umschloss.

„Bist du oft mit meinem Daddy zusammen?", fragt sie plötzlich. Diese Frage kam so unerwartet, dass ich kurz davor war mich an dem Saft zu verschlucken.

„Naja, wir arbeiten nun mal zusammen, und das öfters spät in die Nacht hinein."

„Ich will niemals Polizistin werden", fügte sie hinzu, „dann hät ich ja gar keine Zeit für meine Familie. Nein, das will ich nicht."

„Du bist traurig deswegen, oder. Dass dein Daddy nicht viel Zeit für euch hat." Sie tat mir wahnsinnig leid. „Aber glaub mir, er würde jede freie Minute, die er hat, mit euch verbringen. Ihr seid das wichtigste in seinem Leben. Ich möchte, dass dir das klar ist." Sie nickte mit dem Kopf, ihre Lider senkten sich dabei langsam in Richtung Boden. „Er denkt die ganze Zeit an euch." Mein Lächeln schien sie zu überzeugen und sie erwiederte es.

„Du bist nett." Ihr Kommentar brachte mich zum Schmunzeln. „Danke, du bist auch ein wunderbares Mädchen." Wir schauten uns noch eine Weile sympathisch in die Augen, als die Haustür plötzlich aufging und eine blonde Frau die Wohnung betrat.

„Spätzchen, kannst du mir mit den Tüten helfen?!", hallte Kathy's Stimme durch das Haus. Simultan erhebten wir beide uns. Ich folgte Beth, die blitzartig auf ihre Mutter zulief.

Das Mädchen nahm ihrer Mutter eine Tüte ab. Ganz oben lagen eine Papaya und Basmatireis, was mich vermuten lies, dass Kathy gern exotisch kochte. Elliot schwermte einmal von ihrer Kochkunst. Dann bemerkte sie mich endlich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, dass sie von meinem Besuch überrascht zu sein schien. Jedoch lächelte sie mich an.

„Hey, Olivia. Was machen Sie denn hier? Stimmt was nicht?"

Während sie die restlichen Tüten absetzte, ließ sie ihre Augen nicht von mir. Was sollte ich nun sagen? Wenn ich nervös war, konnte ich nicht anders, als lächerlich zu grinsen. Bevor mir überhaupt Wörter einfielen, fuhr Kathy einfach mit einer Unterhaltung fort, als wäre das eine Standardfrage gewesen, von der sie keine überraschende Antwort erwartete. Anscheinend wusste sie nichts davon, dass Elliot heute nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war. Oder sie kannte eine gute Begründung. Jedoch war ich noch nicht bereit mit ihr darüber zu reden.

„...Warten Sie schon lange? Tut mir Leid. Wochenendeinkauf. Ich wollte heute 'Scharfes Curry" kochen. Hab ich den Kindern versprochen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist hier in den Supermärkten Asia Fond zu finden."

Sie schnien sehr gute Laune an diesem Tag zu haben. Sonst, wenn ich sie sah, war sie entweder aufgebracht, in Sorge, oder ihre Schwangerschaft bereitete ihr Hormonschwankungen, die ich ebenfalls zu spüren bekam.

„Naja, ich koche so gut wie nie. Für eine Person lohnt sich das nicht wirklich."

Ich trat näher, mit dem Bedürfnis ihr beim Auspacken der Taschen zu helfen. Die Papaya fiel mir wieder ins Auge. Ich sollte mal wieder Obst essen. Diese Vitamintabletten bereiteten mir langsam Kopfschmerzen, und ob sie wirklich etwas bewirkten, daran zweifelte ich schon von Anfang an.

Ich griff nach der Frucht und erfasste durch den offenen Kühlschrank, wo diese hingehörte.

Kathy bedankte sich für meine Hilfe.

Als wir mit Einräumen fertig waren, beschloss ich langsam mit ihr über den eigentlichen Grund meines Erscheines zu reden.

„Kathy...", sie drehte sich zu mir, „Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich hier bin."

Ihr Blick verunsicherte mich leicht. Ihre Gesichtszüge verwandelten sich in ein wenig Besorgnis.

„Aha...was ist denn los?"

„Es geht um Elliot." Um was sonst hätte es sich denn handeln können.

„Ist was passiert?", ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, und die hellblaue Farbe ihrer Iris sprang mir leuchtend in meine Augen.

„Nein, nein", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Es ist nur..", bevor ich weiter reden konnte unterbrach sie mich ungern.

„...Wollen wir uns nicht ersteinmal hinsetzen?" Mir gefiel die Idee, nickte ihr zu und folgte ihr wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Mir fiel jetzt erst auf, dass Beth schon längst in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war.

„Ok, fahren Sie fort."

„Naja, Elliot ist heute nicht zur Arbeit erschienen und ich konnte ihn auch nicht über Handy erreichen. Deshalb bin ich hier her gekommen, mit der Hoffung, Sie wüssten vielleicht wo er sich befindet?" Den Teil mit dem Auto wollte ich ihr ersteinmal nicht unterbreiten, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel oder ob sie überhaut etwas wusste.

„Äh...nein, i..ich hab ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Ich dachte er müsste wieder mal bis in die Nacht hinein arbeiten, ist ja nichts unübliches."

„Und angerufen hat er Sie auch nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat er in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Probleme gehabt?" Die Art wie ich sie ausfragte erinnerte mich stark an ein Verhör und Kathy wäre das Opfer. Vielleicht war sie das ja wirklich.

Ihrer Mimik zu urteilen, kam ihr diese Frage lächerlich vor.

„Pff...wollen Sie mir im Ernst sagen, dass er mir was erzählen würde, was er Ihnen nicht schon gesagt hat?!"

Sie fand die Frage wirklich lächerlich. Sie schüttelte weiterhin ihren Kopf, wahrscheinlich verwundert darüber, dass Elliot mir irgendetwas verschweigen würde.

Sollte ich Sie jetzt wirklich noch davon berichten, wie ich ihn im Auto, auf der Straße gesehen habe, mit einer Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz? Wo sie jetzt doch schon so aufgebracht war? Mir blieb keine andere Wahl.

„Ich habe ihn heute zufällig gesehen.." Bevor ich weiterreden konnte, fiel sie mir hastig ins Wort.

„Wo?"

„Auf der Straße, im Auto. Er schien es eilig zu haben. Er war jedoch nicht allein. Eine Frau saß neben ihm."

So, jetzt war es raus. Während ich geredet hatte, war Kathy aufgestanden und vergrub eine Hand in ihr blondes Haar, was nun etwas zerzaust aussah. Nach diesem Satz starrte sie mich an, als beobachtete sie eine Naturkatastrophe. Ihr Blick wanderte plötzlich zum Boden. Hilflosigkeit schien nun ihre Anspannung zu ersetzen. Ihre Reaktion kam mir sehr verdächtig vor. Wusste sie nun doch etwas?

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. ;)


	5. Confusion

5. Kapitel.

Autor: Lindenlife.

* * *

Weiterhin starrte ich auf die blonde Frau und grübelte verzweifelt, ob sie nun etwas wissen konnte oder nicht.  
Gerade wollte ich ansetzen, sie anzusprechen.  
„Kathy, alles…?", doch ich wurde dabei barsch unterbrochen.  
„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen. Ich muss das Mittagessen vorbereiten."  
Ohne, dass ich etwas sagen konnte, griff Kathy meinen Arm und zog mich unsanft in Richtung Tür.  
„Aber was ist denn nun…"  
Wieder wurde ich unterbrochen.  
„Bitte gehen Sie jetzt Olivia. Ich hab zu tun."  
Und mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür, schob mich hinaus und knallte die Tür von innen zu.  
Verwirrt und gleichzeitig geschockt drehte ich mich zur Tür um und rief noch einmal verzweifelt Kathys Namen, allerdings ohne Erfolg.  
Drinnen hörte ich Kathys Stimme leise mit jemanden reden, vermutlich war sie am Telefon.  
Sie klang aufgebracht, doch wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich verstand einfach kein Wort.  
Kopfschütteln ging ich die Treppe nach unten, drehte mich ein letztes Mal zum Haus um und griff nach meinem Handy und wählte, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, Elliots Nummer.  
Nach dem das Telefon gewählt hatte, hörte ich ein tutendes Geräusch, welches mir verkündete, dass Elliots Anschluss besetzt war.  
Sprach etwa Kathy gerade mit Elliot?  
Oder war das nur ein Zufall?  
Wollte Elliot wieder bei Kathy einziehen?  
Aber nein, das ergab keinen Sinn, deswegen würde er nicht so geheimnisvoll tun.  
Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter.  
Ich musste irgendjemanden von meinen Sorgen erzählen, nur wem?  
Warum hatte ich eigentlich nicht Cragen gefragt, wo Elliot war?  
Immerhin war er der Captain und sollte wissen, wenn einer seiner Detectives frei hatte, sich krank gemeldet hatte oder was auch immer.  
Sollte ich wieder zur SVU zurück gehen?  
Ich sollte aufhören, mir solch doofe Fragen zu stellen, mir nicht weiter den Kopf zerbrechen und einfach losgehen.  
Das mit dem gehen war jedoch dann nicht ganz der Fall, denn ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und musste meine angestauten Sorgen raus lassen und legte den ganzen Weg zur SVU in einem leichten Sprint zurück.  
Ab und zu musste ich an den Straßenübergängen anhalten, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, danach weiter zu rennen.  
Die Leute wichen mir freiwillig aus.  
Ich hoffe, sie hatten keine Angst vor mir.  
Eine kurze Zeit später stand ich total verschwitzt und außer Puste vor dem SVU Gebäude und wusste nicht, wie ich es noch einen Schritt weiter schaffen sollte.  
Am liebsten wäre ich sofort duschen gegangen.  
Größere Sorgen machte ich mir über meinen Körpergeruch.  
Innerlich flehend hoffte ich, die Beschreibung des Deos auf der Verpackung hielt, was es versprach.  
Nach ein paar merkwürdigen Blicken der vorbeigehenden Passanten, hob ich ein Bein vor das andere und schafft es zum Fahrstuhl.  
Ich beobachtete die Leute, die an mir vorbei gingen, ob sie die Nase angewidert verzogen oder nicht.  
Zurzeit konnte ich nichts dergleichen feststellen, also stank ich anscheinend nicht.  
Immer noch leicht schnaufend betrat ich das große Büro und zog gleich den fragenden Blick von Fin auf mich.  
Kopfschütteln ging ich an ihm vorbei, um jeder Frage auszuweichen.  
Ich klopfte an die Tür des Captain, wartete kurz auf sein „herein" und öffnete die Tür.  
„Captain entschuldigen Sie", begann ich und Cragen schaute mich fragend an.  
„Olivia, ich dachte, sie wollten nach Hause gehen?"  
„Das wollte ich auch, aber dann war ich bei Kathy und bin wieder her gekommen."  
„Sie sehen aus, als wenn Sie einen Marathonlauf hinter sich haben."  
In seiner Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit.  
„Nein, ich bin nur …egal. Ich bin zurück gekommen, weil ich mir Sorgen um Elliot mache."  
„Wie meinen Sie das?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er mich an.  
„Ich, also, wir waren gestern verabredet und Elliot kam nicht, ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist einfach nicht seine Art, mir nicht einmal Bescheid zu geben. Ich ging nach Hause und wollte den nächsten Tag abwarten, aber er ist auch nicht zur Arbeit erschienen."  
Ich stoppte erst einmal mit meinem Bericht, um die Reaktion des Captain abzuwarten.  
„Also gestern Abend hatte er mich angerufen und gesagt, ihm ginge es gar nicht gut und ob er sich die nächsten Tage etwas ausruhen dürfte, wenn kein Notfall auf uns zukommt. Ich habe es ihm genehmigt."  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich nun auf den Captain und überlegte, ob er mir gerade eine Floskel aufbinden wollte, aber es schien sein voller ernst zu sein.  
Nun war ich an der Reihe, fortzufahren.  
„Achso, aber ich hab ihn vorhin gesehen. Als ich zu Kathy gegangen bin. Er ist an mir vorbei gefahren, mit einer Frau im Auto, er sah zwar konzentriert aus, aber krank wirkte er nicht."  
Nun war Cragen an der Reihe, mich stirnrunzelnd und verunsichert anzusehen.  
„Als ich bei Kathy war, erzählte ich ihr von meiner Sorge und sie reagierte etwas… na ja wie soll ich sagen… ungewöhnlich und nach dem ich mich geäußert hatte, schmiss sie mich aus der Wohnung und sagte, ich solle gehen."  
Ich erwartete in Anspannung die Antwort des Captain und hoffte, er hatte eine plausible Erklärung für das alles hier.  
„So leid es mir tut", oh nein das klang nicht gut, „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Haben Sie schon einmal probiert, Elliot anzurufen?"  
„Ich habe vorhin, nach dem Kathy mich rausgeschmissen hat, gehört, wie Kathy telefonierte, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was sie sagte und als ich darauf Elliots Nummer wählte, war besetzt."  
„Und das war ihr einziger Versuch?"  
Ich gab klein bei und ließ ein leises „ja" von mir und senkte den Blick, wie Kathy es vorhin getan hatte.  
Das war eine gute Frage, warum ich nicht noch einmal probiert hatte, bei Elliot anzurufen und es bei diesem einen Versuch belassen hatte.  
Cragen griff zum Telefonhörer und drückte ein paar Knöpfe.  
Dabei schaute er mich mit ernster Miene an und nach ein paar Sekunden, hatte er jemand an der anderen Leitung.  
„Elliot, hier ist Cragen. Ich wollte einmal fragen, ob alles bei Ihnen in Ordnung ist?"--- „Nein, Olivia hatte sich nur Sorgen um Sie gemacht."---„Und sie sind sicher? Olivia hatte sie vorhin im Auto gesehen."---„Gut, dann muss es eine Verwechslung gewesen sein."---„Ja ruhen Sie sich aus. Auf Wiederhören."  
Cragen legte den Hörer auf und schaute mich unsicher an.  
„Liv, Elliot sagte, er habe den ganzen Tag das Haus nicht verlassen und ihm täte es leid, dass er sie gestern versetzt hat. Sie müssen sich getäuscht haben."  
„Captain, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass es Elliot in dem Auto war, ich bin doch nicht blind!"  
Langsam stieg die Wut in mir hoch und ich musste mich beherrschen, den Captain nicht anzuschreien.  
„Das werfe ich ihnen auch nicht vor und ich verstehe Sie auch, aber in dem Punkt haben Sie sich wohl getäuscht."  
„Aber Captain."  
„Lassen sie es gut sein Liv, gehen Sie nach Hause, diesmal wirklich, und wir sehen uns morgen wieder."  
Seine Stimme ließ vermuten, dass er keine Widerrede duldete und ich ließ ein kleinlautes: „In Ordnung Captain" von mir hören und verließ das Büro.  
Fin blickte sofort auf, als er mich sah und ich strich mir meine Haare nervös hinter das Ohr.  
Bevor ich mich entscheiden konnte, seinem Blick lieber wieder auszuweichen, winkte er mich zu sich heran.  
Munch war nirgends zu entdecken und ich trottete nun ohne ein laut von mir zu geben, auf Fins Schreibtisch zu.  
„Alles ok bei dir?"  
Ich nickte unsicher, berichtete Fin aber daraufhin doch von meiner Sorge um Elliot.  
Das Gespräch mit dem Captain schnitt ich nur kurz an.  
„Ich bin doch nicht blind oder so. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen hab.", beendete ich meine Berichterstattung.  
„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig, denn als Elliot gestern ging, erwähnte er in keiner Weise etwas davon, dass er sich mit dir treffen wollte. Er sagte irgendetwas von noch etwas zu tun. Es gäbe keinen Grund, mir zur verheimlichen, dass ihr euch treffen wolltet. Das hat er sonst auch nie getan."  
Wenigstens einer, der mich verstand.  
Auf einmal ging die Tür des Captain auf und er rief Fin zu sich.  
Verwundert schaute ich die beiden an, als sie ein paar Worte austauschten und als Fin kurz darauf zu mir zurück kehrte, blickte ich ihn fragend an.  
„Und, hast du eine Idee, was wir wegen Elliot nun tun?"  
„Gar nichts und du solltest lieber nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen."  
Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben und riss meine Augen weit auf.  
„Fin, mir geht's gut und ich…"  
Erneut wurde ich wiederholt an diesem Tag unterbrochen.  
„Liv, Elliot geht es bestimmt gut, es hilft aber nicht, dir jetzt unnötig Sorgen zu machen. Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?"  
„Nein danke, ich schaffe es alleine."  
Es ging nicht anders, aber in meiner Stimme schnitt ein scharfer Unterton mit.  
Ich ließ ein kühles „Bye" von mir und ging zurück zum Ausgang.  
Hatten sich gerade alle gegen mich verschworen?  
Was hatte ich getan?  
Die steckten doch alle unter eine Decke!  
Ich fragte mich nur, warum.  
Mich kotzte das alles an und ich wollte nur noch nach Hause, mich in meiner Wohnung vergraben und nie wieder heraus kommen.  
Als ich auf die Straße trat und meinen Heimweg antrat, rollte mir eine kleine Träne die Wange herunter.


	6. Der Anruf

6. Kapitel

Autor: **redcarrot**

* * *

Zuhause angekommen, warf ich die Schlüssel in die kleine Schale auf dem Schuhschrank neben der Eingangstür. Ich spürte mein Herz wild pochen nachdem ich die Treppen hochgerannt war, wofür es diesmal keinen wirklichen Grund gab. Die Sache mit Elliot wollte ich für ein paar Stunden verdrängen. Er hatte angerufen und versichert es ginge ihm gut. Auch wenn ich nicht selbst mit ihm am Telefon gesprochen hatte, normalerweise vertraute ich meinen Kollegen auf Arbeit und diesmal wollte ich es auch, jedoch kam mir das ganze Verhalten von Cragen und Fin ein wenig verdächtig vor.

Die Hitze staute sich in meinem Anorak, den ich mir heute morgen schnell überwarf bevor ich zur Arbeit ging. Ich hatte ein wenig Gliederschmerzen, welche ich vermutlich von dem gestrigen Tag bekommen hatte, als es wie aus Eimern gegossen hatte und ich mit meiner kurzen Lederjacke auf den nassen Straßen stand. Ich schien mir doch etwas eingefangen zu haben. So zog ich den Anorak aus und warf ihn auf die Stuhllehne einer der Stühle, die in meiner Küche standen. Meine Füße machten kurz Halt vor dem Kühlschrank. Wirklichen Hunger verspürte ich nicht aber ich hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit, mir etwas zu Essen zu nehmen wenn mich etwas bedrückte - wenn ich die Zeit dazu fand. Die Gefriertrue lächelte mich schon förmlich an. Ich öffnete sie und entdeckte einen Behälter Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. Meine Hände griffen danach und hoben den Deckel ab. Ich nahm mir einen Löffel aus der Schublade und begann genüsslich das Eis zu essen, während mein Körper gegen die Arbeitsfläche meines Küchenschrankes lehnte.  
Bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, ob ich mich wieder hinlegen sollte, wie mir Cragen geraten hatte oder mir lächerliche Reality Shows anschauen sollte, ertönte ein lautes Klingeln. Es drang aus der Tasche meines Anoraks. Ich griff nach meinem Handy und sah Elliots Nummer auf dem Display. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm ich den Anruf an.

"Elliot?"

_"Hi..."_, seine Stimme klang weit weg. "Wow, ich bin überrascht, dass du mich jetzt anrufst! Wie kommt's?", ich war etwas sauer auf ihn, und wollte ihm das auch durch meinen etwas gereizten Tonfall vermitteln. Er schien dies anscheinend auch zu merken.  
_"Hör mal, Liv. Tut mir wirklich Leid wegen gestern. Aber es gab da einen Zwischenfall.."_ Bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hatte weiter zu reden, unterbrach ich ihn "Was war denn?" Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille an der anderen Leitung bis er wieder das Wort ergriff.  
_"Ehm..., könntest du zu mir kommen? Ich würde gerne persönlich mit dir darüber reden. Ich würde auch zu dir kommen,..."_ - "Nein, schon okay, ich komm vorbei." Im Moment war ich einfach nur erleichtert, dass er wirklich in Ordnung war, physisch jedenfalls.  
So zog ich meinen Anorak wieder an und verschwand auch wieder so schnell aus der Wohnung wie ich gekommen war.  
Am Ende unseres Gespräches über das Handy hatte er mir gesagt, dass er in seinem Gartenhäuschen wäre. Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass er sich dort aufhalten könnte. Jedoch wusste ich genau wo es lag. Manchmal lud er mich auf ein, zwei Bier zu sich dort hin ein. Entweder wenn er Stress mit Kathy hatte oder einfach _"Zeit mit einer guten Freundin"_ verbringen und zur Abwechslung mal nicht über die Arbeit reden wollte.

Ich parkte mein Auto direkt vor dem Häuschen, das von wucherndem Unkraut umgeben war. Es schien hier lange nichts mehr getan worden zu sein. Es war mir bisher noch nie aufgefallen, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass es meist, wenn ich zu ihm zu Besuch kam, schon dunkel geworden war und man außer den Lichtern im Haus, oder auch die Terrassenbeleuchtung nicht wirklich etwas vom Garten erkennen konnte.  
Auf der Terrasse angekommen, klopfte ich zwei mal, was vielleicht sogar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da der Holzboden so laut knarrte, als ich ihn betrat, dass Elliot schon bemerkt hatte, dass ich vor seiner Tür stand. Diesmal gab es kein Klingelschild mit der Beschriftung _Stabler_, auf das ich starren konnte. Daher fummelte ich etwas nervös and dem Reißverschluss meiner Jackentasche rum. Ich blickte auf, als sich die ebenso lautknarrende Gartentür öffnete.

* * *

**A/N**: Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung ob Elliot ein Gartenhäuschen besitzt, aber ich brauchte einen Ort an dem er flüchten kann, wenn er mal Ruhe oder sonstiges braucht. :P


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel

Autor: **Lindenlife**

Meine Kinnlade klappte nach unten, wodurch sich mein Mund öffnete, mir aber kein Wort über die Lippen kam. Ein kleines Speichelbläschen zerplatzte zwischen meinen Zähnen.  
Vor mir stand die blonde Frau aus Elliots Auto. Ich war mir fast 100prozentig sicher, es waren dieselben goldblonden Haare von vorhin. War alles wirklich erst ein paar Stunden zuvor passiert?  
Glauben wollte ich es nicht.  
„Olivia?"  
Die Blonde sprach mich an, selbstsicher. Meine Brauen hoben sich kritisch und meine Pupillen musterten sie intensiv und eindringlich. Woher kannte sie meinen Namen?  
Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Maureen?" Das sollte Elliots Tochter sein?  
Außer der blauen Iris und der Nase erkannte ich nichts wieder. Allerdings habe ich Maureen nie oft gesehen, das Letzte mal müsste vor vier bis fünf Jahren gewesen sein.  
Ungläubig verfiel ich in eine Starre und wartete gespannt auf den weiteren Ablauf des Geschehens.  
Wir beide standen nun stocksteif da, niemand äußerte sich und die Stille war erdrückend, die Luft zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
Bevor der Augenblick noch peinlicher werden konnte, trat Elliot von hinten an seine Tochter u legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die rechte Schulter und entspannte die Situation. "Am besten du kommst erst einmal rein", schlug er vor. Den Vorschlag dankend annehmend, schritt ich über die Schwelle.  
Maureen rutschte dabei ein Stück zur Seite, um mir Platz zu machen. Leise schloss sie hinter mir die Tür und wir beide folgten Elliot zu einer hellen neumodischen Holzbank.  
Ich roch frisch gestrichenes Holz und ein wenig süßlichen Duft, welcher mich an eine Mischung aus Orange und Mango erinnerte. Der Innenraum sah fast komplett verwandelt aus, anders als ich das letzte Mal vor vier Monaten hier gewesen war.  
Die Möbel waren zum Teil dieselben, doch alles schien einmal den Platz gewechselt zu haben.  
Der dunkelbraune Schrank stand nicht mehr neben dem Fenster wo vorher die Bank gestanden hatte, sondern ragte nun wie ein Fels in der Brandung neben der kleinen blauen Couch hervor.  
Diese wirkte gegen das braune Ungetüm kleiner als ohnehin schon.  
Vor dem Schrank befand sich der passende Beistelltisch mit einem grauen Fernsehgerät.  
Einige Kartons standen achtlos auf dem Boden verteilt in der Gegend. Einzig und allein die Küche hielt sich immer noch rechts neben der Eingangstür.  
Elliot und Maureen ließen sich auf der Sitzbank nieder und ich schnappte mir einen alten, knarrenden Stuhl. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie lange dieser schon in Elliots Obhut befand. Höchstwahrscheinlich seit dem er bei der Polizei arbeitete. Keine Ahnung warum er ihn nicht einfach auf den Sperrmüll brachte.  
Schweigend saßen wir nun um den Tisch herum, jeder dachte über etwas anderes nach und keiner blickte dem anderen in die Augen. Schließlich brach Elliot die Stille, räusperte sich und fragte mich, ob ich etwas trinken wolle. Doch mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt, ich wollte einfach nur wissen, was hier vor sich ging. Also lehnte ich ab. Nach der Frage verfiel er wieder ins Schweigen.  
Langsam verlor ich die Geduld. "Was wird hier gespielt?", wollte ich nun wissen. „Du wolltest mir etwas erzählen." Allerdings äußerte sich immer noch keiner der Anwesenden.  
Mein Mund blieb offen stehen, jederzeit bereit weiter zu stochern.  
Maureen spielte währenddessen mit einer Strähne ihrer blonden Haare, zwirbelte diese auf ihren Finger und ließ sie wieder fallen.  
Elliot zog die Stirn kraus und fasste sich an sein Kinn, um über seine Bartstoppeln zu streichen.  
"Elliot. Wir wollten uns gestern Abend treffen, du bist nicht aufgetaucht, hast dich nicht gemeldet. Nächsten Morgen bist du nicht auf Arbeit, stattdessen sehe ich dich mit Maureen im Auto, Kathy blockt ab, Cragen und Fin verhalten sich auf einmal merkwürdig, du rufst mich an und willst mit mir sprechen, sagtest es gab einen Zwischenfall und jetzt sitze ich hier mit euch beiden und niemand sagt etwas. Nehmt ihr alle irgendwelche Drogen, die euch vergessen lassen?" Ich war vollkommen in Rage.  
"Liv es tut mir leid", sprach der Angeklagte schließlich. "Ich hatte meine Gründe, aber ich wollte dich nicht versetzen. Ich kann dir noch nichts Genaues sagen, Maureen wird vorläufig hier bleiben. Erzähle bitte niemanden etwas davon."  
Unfähig, überhaupt etwas Gescheites zu erwidern, glubschten meine Augen Elliot einfach nur an.  
Als ich meine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, blaffte ich erneut rum: "Habt ihr euch alle gegen mich verschworen? Verarscht ihr mich alle, um zu sehen, wie ich reagiere und verkauft es dann ans Fernsehen? Wo sind die Kameras? Elliot wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt, hast du keinen Grund diese vor mir geheim zu halten."  
"Doch den hab ich", konterte er zurück. "Belasse es bitte vorerst dabei."  
Wütend sprang ich auf, wobei der Stuhl nach hinten fiel und verdächtig krachte. Gut so!  
Vielleicht war er endlich kaputt.  
"Spinnt ihr alle? Warum sagt mir keiner was? Ihr..." Plötzlich wurde ich ruhig, fühlte mich geschlagen und gab klein bei. Solche Ausbrüche waren nicht meine Art. "Also gut, ich gehe jetzt. Du kannst dich gerne melden, wenn du wieder vernünftig geworden bist und reden willst."  
Schwungvoll drehte ich mich um die eigene Achse, wäre um ein Haar über den Stuhl gestolpert, konnte mich gerade noch abbremsen und ging schnurstracks zur Tür.  
"Liv warte!", rief Elliot mir nach, doch ich dachte gar nicht erst daran. Als ich die kühle, eiserne Klinke berührte, zog jemand an meinem Arm. Sauer drehte ich meinen Kopf und bemerkte Elliot hinter mir.  
Voller Elan entriss ich mich aus seiner Umklammerung und befahl:" Fass mich nicht an!"  
Wie ein kleiner Schuljunge mit einer schlechten Note, welcher gerade mächtigen Ärger bekam, ließ er die Schultern hängen und seine Hände legten sich glatt auf seine Oberschenkel, die in der dunkelblauen Jeans steckten, welche ich an ihm so gerne mochte. In seinen Augen schimmerte ein wenig Besorgnis, aber gleichzeitig auch Trauer. Ein wenig hortete ich Mitleid, doch es hielt sich in Grenzen.  
"Auf Wiedersehen Maureen", war das letzte, was ich sagte, bevor ich die Türklinke herunter drückte, die Tür öffnete und in den eisigen Wind heraustrat.  
Ich hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl im Magen.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später kam auch ihr Partner aus dem Haus. Gestochen scharf sah ich seine Sorgenfalten im Gesicht durch mein gutes altes Fernglas.

Zielstrebig schritt er auf sein weißes Fahrzeug zu, klemmte sich hinter das Steuer, startete den Motor und fuhr ab.  
Ich war nervös.  
Wolle nicht mehr warten.  
Nur Geduld, redete ich mir ein.  
Er war noch nicht weit genug entfernt.  
Der Peilsender an seinem Auto, welcher mir seine genaue Position verriet, klebte dort seit zwei Tagen.  
Ich sah alles.  
Dieser Polizist war zu dumm gewesen, es bei Abholung des Wagens aus der Werkstatt zu bemerken.  
Ich war raffiniert, ein Experte auf meinem Gebiet. Er hatte mir in die Augen gesehen, als er die Rechnung bezahlte und ahnte rein gar nichts. Ich begann und beendete meine Arbeit still und heimlich, wie ein Meisterdieb, nur stahl ich den Leuten kein Geld, keine Diamanten oder Gemälde.  
Ich handele anders, arbeitete klüger. Erst letzte Woche Dienstag, als dieses kreischende hysterische Weib mich in den Wahnsinn treib, bewies ich allen mein Können. Jedoch wollte ich nicht zu viel verraten.  
Nicht, dass der kleinen braunhaarigen Partnerin dieses Deppen der Spaß verdorben wurde. Dort drüben lag sie, dieses zarte Wesen, welches die Blüte ihrer besten Jahre schon hinter sich hatte, zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden. Es war einfacher gewesen, als einem Kind den Lutscher zu klauen, so sehr hatte sie die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren, als sie zu ihrem Auto gestürmt war.  
Alles gehörte zu meinem Plan, nie machte ich Fehler.  
Ich war perfekt.  
Zielstrebig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Meine Stiefelabsätze hallten auf dem rauen Betonboden wieder. Als die märchenhafte Gestalt dies bemerkte, blitzen ihre braunen Augen mich böse an. Ihre Iris war wunderschön, solch eine Farbe fand ich selten. Ein dunkelbrauner Haselnusston der in bestimmten Lichtverhältnissen entweder komplett schwarz wirkte oder hell strahlte.  
„Habe noch ein wenig Geduld meine Liebste, es dauert nicht mehr lange."  
Ich vermutete, würde nicht dieses hässliche Klebeband, welches das Stofftuch in ihrem Mund fixierte, über ihren Lippen haften, hätte sie mir schmutzige Worte an den Kopf geworfen, vielleicht sogar gespuckt.  
Ihre Hände und Füße waren mit schwarzem Isolierband umwickelt.  
Flucht unmöglich. Wie ich dieses kleine gummiartige Stück Riemen liebte.  
In einer bestimmten Schicht konnte man so viel an ihnen zerren, wie man wollte, es riss nicht.  
Nicht weiter auf die zappelnde Gestalt am Boden achtend, schaute ich auf mein Ortungsgerät und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Detective Stabler sich irgendwo außerhalb von New York befand.  
Keine Ahnung, was er dort wollte.  
Ich griff zu meinem Handy, eines von vielen, ich musste auf Nummer sicher gehen, durfte nicht zurückverfolgt werden. Neben mir lag bereit gelegt das Handy dieser Schlampe von Polizistin.  
So sagenhaft schön und bezaubernd sie auch sein mag, feenhaft und hübsch, trotzdem war sie einfach nur eine Frau wie jede dieser anderen Huren da draußen. Lief wie ein kleines Schoßhündchen ihrem Partner hinterher, obwohl dieser es nicht im Ansatz verdiente. Aus ihrem Handy entnahm ich die Nummer und gab sie auf der Tastatur meines auserwählten Mobilteils ein.  
Es klingelte auf der anderen Seite, ich hörte den Rufton. Sehr gut, sein Handy war eingeschaltet.  
_„Stabler"_, meldete sich jemand nach dem dritten Mal Rufen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
Der Spaß begann.  
„Hallo Detective Stabler", begrüßte ich ihn.  
_„Wer spricht da?"_  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache."  
_„Was wollen sie?"_  
Am Liebsten kam ich schnell gerne zum Punkt, ohne lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.  
„Spielen sie gern Spiele, Detective?"  
_„Hören Sie, ich möchte wissen, wer dort ist, ich habe besseres zu tun und sollte das Telefon für wichtige Telefonate frei halten."_  
„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. An ihrer Stelle würde ich nicht auflegen und mir anhören, was ich zu sagen habe."  
_„Was spricht gegen das Auflegen?"_  
„Beantworten sie mir einfach meine Frage."  
_„Was soll der Scheiß?"_  
„Spielen sie gern Spiele, Detective Stabler?"  
_„Nein, tu ich nicht."_  
„Das ist schade. Mein Spiel sollten sie mit machen. Ich wollte eine Runde mit Ihnen spielen."  
_„Wer zur Hölle sind Sie?"_  
Seine Stimme wurde zunehmend nervöser, das konnte ich deutlich hören.  
„Ich habe etwas, dass Ihnen gehört."  
_„Was soll das heißen?"_  
„Ich Stelle Ihnen jetzt eine Frage, die Regeln sind einfach. Sie müssen sich nur entscheiden."  
_„Wofür?"_  
„Stellen Sie sich vor, ihre Tochter Maureen und ihre Partnerin Olivia sitzen in einem Auto. Sie haben einen Unfall, das Fahrzeug brennt und steht kurz vor der Explosion. Sie sind als erster an der Unfallstelle und können nur eine Person retten. Auf wen fällt ihre Wahl?"  
_„Was soll diese Frage? Was haben Sie vor? Haben Sie etwas mit meiner Tochter angestellt?"_  
„Oh heißt das, sie nehmen ihre Tochter und retten sie aus dem Auto?"  
_„Ich weiß nicht, was…"_  
„Heißt das ja oder nein?"  
Langsam wurde ich sehr wütend, dass dieser Idiot nicht einfach meine Frage vernünftig beantworten konnte.  
So schwer war es doch gar nicht, immerhin gab es nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten.  
_„Ich weiß es nicht!"_, schrie er mir ins Ohr.  
„Das ist schade, dabei habe ich Ihnen die Wahl gelassen."  
_„Haben sie meiner Tochter etwas getan?"_  
„Ihrer Tochter geht es gut. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben sich für sie entschieden, nachdem sie nur nach ihr gefragt haben. Ihr wird nichts geschehen. Versprochen. Auf Wiedersehen Detective."  
_„Wenn Sie meiner Tochter… Moment Mal, Maureen wird nichts geschehen? Ist etwas mit Olivia? Was haben Sie ihr angetan?"_  
„Ich lege jetzt auf. Das Spiel ist vorbei."  
_„Was ist mit Olivia?"_  
„Auf Wiedersehen."  
Ich nahm das Telefon vom Ohr, welches ganz heiß glühte, drückte die rote Taste und die Leitung war tot.


End file.
